natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyra
|place=Runner-Up (2/22) |challenges=6 |votesagainst=5 |days=37 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=10/21 |challenges2=4 |votesagainst2=10 |days2=27 }}Kyra is the runner-up of Survivor: Norway. She later returned for the next season, Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Norway= Full interview can be found here. Name: Kyra Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? I think when I started ORG's I would have said mind without a doubt, but now I'm definitely more of a . I'm definitely not scared of playing people hard, but I don't ever want to hurt anyone's feelings and I just play ORG's to try to meet new people and make friends. when I'm on the jury, I almost never vote for who I think played the best game, and instead I vote for the person who I had the best friendship with because that's what ORG's are about for me. I've won an org, I've been first boot, all in all I've played over 50 ORG's, so at this point I really don't care about placements, as long as I'm not 13th, I just wanna have fun. Also just in general, I think with my heart for actual decisions, like I'm good at math and logic puzzles and shit but I'm not the kind of person who values fAcTs AnD lOgIc over real peoples well being, like if someone asks me for my opinion on something that they made and I don't like it, I'm always going to try to find the positive parts of it and the things I like, and comment on that, so that I'm not misleading them but I'm also not making them feel bad. Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? I'm a furry, I'm not really gay I'm just afraid of men, I really love Regina Spektor way too much, I can play 5 musical instruments that matter and a bunch of ones that don't, I hold multiple state records for rubiks cube solving, I like soft and fluffy things and pink and purple colors and also Natalie (who is also soft and fluffy bc she is a furry). I tend to um, voice my opinion really loudly, not because I want people to agree with me but because I want to be heard (also kind of because I want people to agree with me lol), I'm really all-or-none when it comes to having a strong opinion about something, I either care a lot about an issue and will not back down from my views, or I care none about it and just believe what everyone else tells me. There is no in between. In reality I just want to be the cool kid on the block and I might have already achieved that status in some groups I'm in, but its really hard to tell so I just take the easy way out and continue to be sad all the time until I'm given confirmation. I'm also really empathetic in the way that I mimic peoples demeanors very quickly, and I try to adapt to what other people want from me because I'm kinda shy by default so if I just pretend I'm someone else it makes it easier for me to not just never leave the house and talk to nobody. I also often try to do things that don't really match up with my personality, not because I'm trying to be someone I'm not, but I'm trying to be the person I want to be. Maybe if I make myself do the things that "ideal me" would do, eventually it'll just be natural and I'll be the person that I want to be. What do you wish to get out of this season more than anything else? I think I just covered that but I want to make a new friend at least! Maybe not someone I talk to on a day to day basis with but someone who's active around the community who I know I like and who I know likes me. And I also want to have fun! I want to be able to kick ass but also make sure everyone's enjoying the game while I kick their asses bc I'm not here to ruin this experience for everyone else. I'm here to be the mom and make sure everyone has a great time, as long as they have a great time losing and I have a great time winning. And even if I do lose, as long as I don't get 13th I'm fine, but I sure would like to make the jury. I know Nat generally makes her merges pretty early (I think) so that shouldn't be too big of a goal of me, but I'm also a fool and a buffoon so I wont overestimate myself. Also just a kinda weird goal is, I want to get people to go to rocks for me. not sure why, I just kinda like the idea of making people risk their game at a random chance just to keep me in. It makes me feel wanted uwu. What is your proudest characteristic of yourself, and what do you wish you could improve upon? My proudest characteristic would have to be my tendency to look out for everyone. I try to make sure everyone around me is happy, and if they aren't I'll get sad because I failed at making everyone happy. I just think everyone should feel included and not feel like an outlier in a group, because I know how that feels and I don't want anybody else to feel that way. My worst quality is probably that I don't listen to other peoples advice enough, like in the answer to question 5, everyone already knew what the right decision was for me and was telling me, but I wouldn't listen. And just in general, for whatever reason I don't take peoples advice well and that has set me back on a lot of things and I just need to listen to other people more because they're usually right lol. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? I generally play a middle-threat social game, where I don't really make a lot of moves, but I charm a lot of people, which I try to use to make it so that I have enough people who are bigger threats than me that I won't get targeted, but not enough people who are bigger threat than me that I cant win. I try to make sure that I have exactly enough people in my way that I can make the threats go after each other, and by the time they're all gone its too late to take me out, the person who played okay but not great, and I win against two goats/one goat. That's never really worked out for me but I SwEaR iT wIlL oNe DaY. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Norway: 2nd Tell us a bit about yourself: Oh well you know me, furry, rubiks cubes, gay, spreadsheets. So yeah I'm a furry who solves rubiks cubes, is gay, and likes spreadsheets. I'm about to start my junior high school year in a few days so that's cool, I love playing and listening to music, specifically Regina Spektor on piano, and I run my own org which is gonna start its 15th season soon! I'm a communist (a real one, not a tankie lol) and I also like star trek the next generation! I collect stuffed animals and I get one every time I visit a new place (where I can get one), and I like geography too, I've got all the countries and their flags and most of their capitals memorized! I'm also trying to not be bad at drawing and I'm like 25% of the way there to not being bad at drawing so that is pretty cool! Also I'm furry I'm furry I'm furry I'm furry I'm furry did i say that yet? i have three (3) fursonas and one is a raccoon and one is a hyena and one is a lion! Because i just can't uhhhh decide on things. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? I guess using just a few words id say calculated, social, confident, and innocent. I'll elaborate: I don't think I need to explain how I was calculated but I will anyway; I planned out every one of my moves carefully, I made sure I was never in a position where I was getting votes (obviously that didn't quite work during the early merge because of irl), and during the endgame I made sure every move I made would still result in me getting to the end. I think the best example of my attention to detail is when I made my parchment voting out mark way different from my normal style, just in case I needed to lie about it. As for my confidence, I've got a running theory that I mainly do well in the ORG's that I feel have the highest stakes for me personally. In this org, SROrg's, and one of my first ORG's that was hosted really well, I just knew I wanted the win so badly, and so I kept telling myself I was going to win. I never had that self-doubt that I usually do in ORG's, and that's why I think I excelled last season. And this one will be the same. I know I was so close to winning Norway, and I feel like I just have to prove myself after winning no awards that season. This is my season to win. Me being social is pretty self-explanatory, but basically I worked my ass off to get people to like me despite my inherently unlikable personality in the early game of Norway, and it payed off. I can have a killer social game if I need to! Lastly, innocent, and this kinda ties in with me being social and never being a major target, I tried to stay UTR a bit. I wanted people to think I wasn't a threat to their game, either by being a jury threat or being against them. If I voted against them it was because I just wanted to vote with the majority, and if I seemed to have made a good move, it was just that I only controlled that round, not anything else. How do you plan on improving on your game? I need to be more active, more aware, and less rash. One of my main downfalls when it came to the jury vote last season was how I handled the situation after Naomi was voted out, that was purely and emotional response and while I think emotional gameplay is entertaining and helps keep me UTR, that was not one of those cases. It only hurt me and not doing that wouldn't have changed how far I got, and it probably would have changed the jury votes of at least one person who didn't vote for me. Another big downfall for me was that as soon as I was Spider's opening speech I was completely shocked, there was like ten times as much game going on as I thought there was. I mainly stayed within my own side during the merge, not really talking to anyone outside of my alliance because I'm not good at keeping secrets if people ask me about them. I need to work on that a lot because there was a lot of game going on that would have affected my decisions in the late game. Finally being more active would be nice, I was very busy with other ORG's and rubiks cubes during the beginning of Norway, and while I kicked ass at the end, it was definitely detrimental to have split attention for that long. There's not much I can do to change how active I'm going to be this season since the only thing that'll keep me back is things that are out of my control, but I think my schedule is a lot more free this time around. Why do you want to come back and play again? Natalie. Honestly I just really don't like thinking about Norway. I put all of my effort into that and I still lost, and I was so fucking close. I just cant bear having that be my legacy, I absolutely need to make something of a mark on this series's history because just. Fuck. I spent a couple days after Norway ended kicking myself over what I could have done differently and I need some damn closure on this ORG. I told all my friends I was gonna win this ORG and then I didn't, so I need to redeem myself and not let them down this time. There are so many reasons that I want to come back to this ORG, it's very well hosted, everyone here is so sweet and so nice, and I just love Natalie. I wouldn't have even played Norway in the first place if Natalie wasn't so amazing and cute. Plus I was told I was a lock to be on this season so lol. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? Imma pick Demeter because all the other goddesses are either like basic bitches or super butch lesbians and while I am somewhat butch and somewhat lesbian and somewhat a basic bitch I don't think they suit me. Demeter just seems like she's the most chill out of everyone and she doesn't want anyone to be sad but she also is not afraid to slap a bitch. I guess she's the mom friend which is what I aspire to be so maybe that's why I relate to her. That or I'm self projecting, both are equally likely. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? Mostly I just really want this thing. I will not give up and giving up is how a lot of people lose. If you're resting you're losing and I don't plan to lose this ORG. That's not on the schedule. I'd like to think I can wish this win into existence and claim the victory through sheer desire but obviously I also need to have some sort of strategy. I'm going to try very hard to connect with every single person and keep my bond with them strong, but not so strong that it becomes obvious that I'm everyone's friend and they either vote me out for being a double agent, vote me out for being a social threat, vote me out out of fear, or don't vote me to win because I betrayed them too hard. I'm going to be very measured with how I work this, just like last time, but I also just wanna be nice to people! That should work to my advantage but that's not why I'm doing it, I just like being nice to people even if I'm not very good at it. That's not something I'm doing bc I want to win (though I do want to win) but I think it will definitely help! I wanna really capture the spirit of Demeter and be the mom friend of this season. Plus I do well in 3 tribe formats woo. Survivor Norway Voting History The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Kyra is the first female runner-up to receive a vote at Final Tribal Council. *Kyra received the second-most amount of votes in the Fan Favorite Poll in ''Norway'', receiving 8 votes. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Finalists Category:Arendal Tribe Category:Nesbyen Tribe Category:Mage Tribe Category:Aeneas Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:10th Place Category:Survivor: Norway Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields